This invention relates to an improved apparatus for selecting random numbers and, more particularly, to random number selection apparatus including a predetermined quantity of numbered balls and a container for the balls, the container having a base, a transparent cover with a magnifying section and an intermediate portion containing a slide and a trough so that when in an erect orientation a predetermined number of balls will rest in the trough with the remainder of the balls therebeneath but, when inverted, all of the balls will be randomly located above the trough whereby, when reverted, the container will allow the balls to roll down the slide to the bottom of the container with the preselected number of balls entering the trough for being read through the magnifying section.